Les amants maudits
by Chrome83
Summary: Quelle relation entretenaient Break et Shelly avant qu'elle ne meurt ?


Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un petit One-Shot sur un couple qui me plait beaucoup et qui, à mon avis, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus Canon, ou tout du moins était puisque Shelly est maintenant morte.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS: Bien entendu, Pandora Hearts et ses personnages sont l'oeuvre de la talentueuse Jun Mochizuki et ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Dans le manoir Rainsworth raisonnait en ce jour d'octobre, une jolie mélodie qui avait de quoi égayer les coeurs et donner le sourire. Elle était entraînante, joyeuse, tel les airs qui étaient joués pendant les soirées mondaines. Dans l'une des salles de l'immense demeure se trouvaient Break, assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et miss Sharon ainsi que sa mère Shelly, toute deux en train de danser. Il était d'usage pour une lady de savoir danser, c'est pourquoi la jeune mère mettait un point d'honneur à enseigner cette discipline à sa fille qui, par ailleurs, se débrouillait très bien. La fillette s'amusait beaucoup pendant ces leçons et ça se voyait à son visage rayonnant, à son grand sourire et à ses éclats de rires qu'elle partageait avec sa mère.

Et ça, Break, le voyait bien. La complicité qui unissait les deux Rainsworth était vraiment très forte et ce fait l'attristait d'autant plus qu'il savait que les jours de Shelly étaient comptés. La jeune femme avait toujours eu une santé fragile, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait plus là dans très peu de temps. Elle voulait cacher son état de santé à sa fille pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais on voyait qu'elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Elle maigrissait à vue d'oeil, elle semblait épuisée et son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle. Cependant, elle refusait d'être alitée, prétextant sans cesse qu'elle allait bien. Mais c'était faux... Son état empirait et le médecin lui avait déjà prédit qu'elle n'avait plus que deux semaines à vivre, à peine. C'est court, deux semaines, tellement court... Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper et elle continuait à rire et à sourire comme si de rien était... Break, lui par contre, s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus de la santé de sa maîtresse. Il ne la quittait presque plus, voulant toujours être là pour l'aider si elle en avait besoin, juste au cas où, mais la jeune femme ne cessait de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Alors il essayait de la croire, de croire qu'elle allait bien malgré tout et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, mais quand il l'entendait dans la chambre à coté de la sienne, gémir dans son sommeil à cause de la douleur et de la fièvre, ces espoirs s'envolaient et laissaient place à une inquiétude toujours plus grande. Oui, il était vraiment très perturbé par l'état de Shelly, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus là, ça l'obsédait !

Son regard était porté vers l'extérieur. Il regardait la pluie tomber sur les carreaux froids de la vitre et les cimes des arbres s'agiter au gré des bourrasques de vent automnales qui soufflaient avec force. Quelques feuilles s'envolaient d'ailleurs et dansaient un moment dans les courants d'airs avant de toucher enfin le sol pour virevolter de nouveau presque aussitôt.

La musique que diffusait le phonographe s'arrêta et l'albinos fut sortit de sa réflexion par Sharon qui s'était approché de lui et qui lui avait pris la main.

-Xerx-nii, tu as vu comme je danse bien maintenant ? demanda-elle gaiement

-Oui miss, vous vous débrouillez merveilleusement bien ! répondit le borgne avec un grand sourire

-C'est à toi maintenant ! Ajouta la fillette en le tirant par la manche pour le faire se lever. Viens danser toi aussi !

Il considéra la petite fille une seconde avant de rire doucement.

-Pardon miss, mais je ne crois pas être fait pour la danse.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Xerxes ! Le contredit Shelly en s'approchant de lui. Tout le monde peut danser, il suffit d'un peu d'entrainement.

Le chapelier regarda la jeune femme lui tendre la main en lui souriant de cet air enjoué qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle était pleine de vie et de motivation, toujours optimiste et joyeuse malgré le funeste destin qui l'attendait... Break l'admirait pour ça, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il finit par prendre cette main que lui tendait sa maîtresse et il se leva à contre-coeur. La jeune femme l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, demanda à Sharon de remettre la musique au début, ce que la fillette s'empressa de faire, et les premières notes se firent entendre.

-Laisse-toi guider et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

-Bien lady Shelly...

La jeune duchesse, après avoir montré à son cavalier comment il devait positionner ses mains, commença à se mouvoir doucement au rythme de la mélodie. Break suivait sagement en essayant de faire le moins de faux pas possible, mais c'était loin d'être une chose aisée pour lui et malgré tout les efforts, il écrabouilla plusieurs fois les pieds de sa partenaire de danse. Cette mascarade commençait à l'énerver, et faisait mourir de rire la jeune Sharon. Shelly, quand à elle, n'abandonnait pas et persistait à vouloir apprendre la danse au blandinet sans jamais perdre son sourire.

Finalement, après une longue heure, elle laissa tomber. Décidément, Break était un piètre danseur qui n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver un jour si il continuait à faire preuve de tant de mauvaise volonté d'après elle. Le concerné, lui, continuait d'assurer qu'il essayait vraiment, et il soutenait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour la danse.

-Pardonnez-moi lady Shelly... S'excusa l'albinos

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu finira par y arriver, ne t'en fait pas !

-J'en doute fort...

-Allons, un peu de bonne volonté que diable ! S'écria la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que tu réussira, c'est évident ! Montre-toi donc un peu plus motivé !

-Oui, je vais essayer.

-Bien.

Shelly adressa un sourire à Break qui le lui rendit doucement, puis elle s'approcha de Sharon.

-Allons ma chérie, il est l'heure d'aller faire tes devoirs maintenant !

-D'accord !

La fillette sauta sur ses pieds et trottina jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

-Est ce que Reim peut m'aider à les faire ? demanda-elle juste avant de sortir

-Bien sûr, répondit sa mère

-Chouette ! Merci maman !

Elle sourit largement et quitta la pièce et appelant le jeune serviteur du duc Barma qui avait l'habitude de venir souvent au manoir Rainsworth. Après son départ, Shelly se retourna vers Break, les mains sur les hanches et toujours souriante. Le jeune homme était retourné près de la fenêtre et avait reprit son observation de la pluie, la tête posée sur ses poings. La jeune duchesse s'approcha.

-Tu m'a l'air soucieux Xerxes, que t'arrive-t'il ? demanda-elle doucement

-Ce n'est rien lady Shelly, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. répondit platement le borgne sans même regarder celle qui s'adressait à lui

-Allons, tu sais pourtant que tu ne peux pas me mentir, à moi ! Rappela-elle

Break rit jaune, toujours sans lever la tête vers sa maîtresse. Son regard était triste et Shelly s'en rendait bien compte.

-C'est le fait de ne pas réussir à danser qui te met dans cet état ? hasarda la jeune femme

-Non, détrompez-vous, cela n'a aucun rapport avec ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de baisser la tête puis, après un moment de silence absolu, il demanda doucement :

-Comment vous sentez-vous, lady Shelly ?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme tressaillir à sa question. A son tour, elle mit un certain temps à répondre, semblait hésitante.

-Tu le sais déjà... Elle marqua une pose, puis ajouta : C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

-Oui...

Shelly soupira. Soudainement, la légerté et la bonne humeur qui régnaient quelques instants plus tôt avait laissé leur place à une atmosphère tendue et déprimante. Les deux protagonistes regardaient tout les deux la pluie à travers la fenêtre, l'un à coté de l'autre, sans s'adresser le moindre regard.

-Qu'est ce qui te dérange autant là-dedans... ?

-... C'est pourtant évident... Vous allez mourir, comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas affecté par ça... ?

La jeune femme posa une main sur le verre froid de la vitre en soupirant une seconde fois.

-C'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais... mourir... Savoir que dans peu de temps, je vais perdre tout ce qui m'a toujours été cher... Ne va pas t'imaginer que cela ne me fait rien...

Elle serra les poings, se retenant de pleurer. Break ne la regardait toujours pas mais il savait à sa voix tremblante qu'elle était au bord des larmes et cette situation l'embarrassait vraiment. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir dans ces moments là... Alors il ne faisait rien, et ne disait rien.

-Je... j'ai très peur... avoua Shelly en laissant une unique larme dévaler sa joue

A ces mots, l'albinos tourna enfin la tête vers sa maîtresse et l'observa d'un oeil incrédule. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre à vrai dire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que lady Shelly lui avoue une chose pareille !

-Peur ? répéta le blandinet

-Oui... J'ai peur de laisser des gens derrière moi, des personnes que j'aurais souhaité garder à mes cotés pour toujours...

Les larmes coulaient maintenant en abondance sur les joues de la jeune duchesse et le chapelier était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise face à cette situation. Voyant bien que son valet ne savait pas quoi faire, elle sourit tristement et sécha ses pleurs pour reprendre contenance.

-Pardonne-moi Xerxes... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Oh, ne vous excusez pas lady Shelly, ce n'est rien !

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau de son air joyeux, voulant sans doute mettre un terme à cette ambiance lourde, et elle tendit la main à Break qui la regardait sans comprendre.

-Tu veux bien m'accorder encore une danse ? demanda la jeune femme

-Mais-

-Pas de mais, c'est un ordre, Xerxes Break !

-... Bien lady Shelly...

Pour la seconde fois il prit cette main douce que lui tendait la jeune femme, et tout deux commencèrent une lente valse au rythme d'une mélodie plus calme que la précédente. Un air doux, tendre, presque romantique. Break se débrouillait un peu mieux grâce à la lenteur des mouvements qu'il avait à faire, et son esprit se perdit de nouveau dans une réflexion douloureuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient. Il regardait dans les yeux cette femme si belle qui l'avait aidé alors qu'il était au plus bas. Sortant à peine de l'Abysse, brisé par la perte de ses précédents maîtres, accablé par le chagrin et la douleur d'un deuil insupportable, rongé par la culpabilité, meurtrit... Elle avait trouvé en lui ce qu'il restait de bon et lui avait permis de trouver un peu de réconfort. Cette femme avait tant d'importance pour lui, il lui devait tellement ! Il lui devait tout ce qu'il était maintenant. Jamais elle ne l'avait rejeté, jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné, jamais elle n'avait cessé de lui sourire et de le traiter avec respect malgré son passé sombre et torturé. Se dire que bientôt, celle qui l'avait tant aidé, qui lui avait permis de devenir l'homme qu'il était, celle qui lui avait donné une deuxième chance allait disparaître l'anéantissait... Sa gentillesse, son sourire et son soutient allaient tant lui manquer... Elle était si gracieuse et élégante, si vive et enjouée, si douce et gentille ! Non, vraiment, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la savoir mourante...

Il lâcha soudain la main de sa partenaire de valse et s'arrêta de danser. Cette dernière l'observait sans trop comprendre ce qui lui prenait, bien qu'elle en avait une petite idée à la mine sombre qu'il affichait.

-Xerxes s'il te plait, arrête de te torturer avec cette histoire !

-Pardon lady Shelly mais je n'y arrive pas...

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, et en passant par la porte qui plus est, fait qui démontrait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état de légerté habituelle ! Shelly le laissa partir sans tenter de le retenir, se contentant de soupirer.

Le chapelier traversa rapidement le manoir, la tête basse et les poings serrés jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Il ouvrit la grande double porte à la volée et sortit dans les jardins sans même prendre la peine de la refermer. Il marcha un long moment jusqu'à arriver au fin fond du grand terrain du manoir où se trouvait un kiosque en bois et en fer forgé blanc. Break aimait venir là. Cet endroit était calme et si éloigné de la résidence que jamais personne ne venait l'y chercher, ce qui lui perpétrait de se retrouver seul. Trempé par la pluie qui tombait toujours avec force, il se mit à l'abris dans le petit édifice et s'assit sur le banc qui se trouvait là.

Il se sentait en colère, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus contre qui. C'était une colère qui résultait de sa douleur et de sa tristesse. Une colère qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être apaisée. Il en voulait au monde entier, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Après avoir perdu son seigneur, et causé la mort de la cadette des Sinclair en changeant le passé, alors qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu, il avait trouvé une lumière qui lui avait donné quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, une raison de croire que non, tout n'était pas perdu. Et voilà que cette lumière allait lui être enlevée à son tour... Quelle cruauté. C'était si injuste ! Pour lui, pour elle, si jeune et pourtant condamnée, pour miss Sharon qui n'aurait pas l'occasion de grandir et de s'épanouir aux cotés de sa mère, c'était injuste pour lady Sheryl qui avait toujours su que sa fille mourrait jeune à cause de la santé fragile qu'elle avait toujours eu... Tellement d'injustice, tellement de cruauté, c'était insupportable !

Break se releva d'un bond, pris d'un vif élan de rage, et il frappa de toute ses forces dans un des piliers en bois du kiosque. Il avait envie de détruire le monde entier, il voulait sauver sa maîtresse, il ne voulait pas devoir vivre encore la douleur de perdre un être cher...

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui venait de le rejoindre. Cette pression douce et réconfortante ne pouvait qu'être celle de lady Shelly...

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda le borgne en se tournant vers la jeune duchesse. Vous ne devriez pas sortir par ce temps, surtout dans votre état...

-Xerxes...

Elle sourit tristement et posa une main sur la joue de l'albinos qui frissonna à ce contact qu'il trouva cependant divinement agréable. Il pouvait sentir dans ce geste toute cette chaleur, cette douceur et cette tendresse qui caractérisaient si bien la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement son calme, et le contrôle de ses émotions. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Shelly passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Il fut d'abord très surpris, et même un peu embarrassé, puis il sourit finement et enlaça doucement la jeune duchesse en la serrant par la taille.

-Ne t'énerve pas, tu n'a pas de raisons d'être en colère... Murmura-elle

-Bien sûr que si, puisque vous allez disparaître...

-Mais à qui en veux-tu ? Au destin ? A la fatalité ? Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, on ne peut rien y changer alors je t'en pris, je t'en pris... !

Elle pleurait doucement et sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Je t'en pris, cesse d'être triste !

-... Je n'y arrive pas...

Shelly leva les yeux vers le blandinet dont le regard était empreint de tristesse et de désespoir.

-Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur mon sort qui de toute façon est déjà tracé, pourquoi ne profites-tu pas des instants que tu peux passer avec moi. Ne t'as-on jamais dit avant : "vis chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier" ?

-Non, jamais.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te le dire maintenant ! Vis chaque moment comme si tu me voyais pour la dernière fois ! s'écria Shelly d'un air solennel. On ne peut pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, alors cesse de te torturer l'esprit dans ton coin, et reste avec moi !

Elle posa ses mains sur le cou de Break, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa brusquement. L'albinos ouvrit grand l'oeil, abasourdit, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il pensa qu'il était encore dans un rêve, tant il avait rêvé de ce baiser. Mais non, c'était la réalité ! Lady Shelly était en train de l'embrasser pour de vrai et c'était encore plus beau que tout ce dont il avait pu déjà rêvé.

Il approfondit ce baiser si délicieux qu'il avait tant attendu et glissa une main dans les cheveux mouillés par la pluie de sa maîtresse bien-aimée tendis que son autre main venait prendre celle de la jeune femme pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, tout deux se regardèrent et échangèrent un petit sourire. Sans lâcher la main de son amant, Shelly l'entraîna jusqu'au manoir en prétextant qu'ils allaient finir par prendre froid en restant ici. Elle le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla avant de retourner embrasser Break qui ne se lassait pas de ce contact si doux. La jeune duchesse entreprit de déboutonner la veste du blandinet et de la lui retirer en le regardant d'un air malicieux.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder de vêtements mouillés ou tu va vraiment prendre froid ! Expliqua-elle avec un clin d'oeil

L'albinos sourit.

-Vous aussi lady Shelly, si vous gardez votre robe, vous allez vous enrhumer.

Il eut droit à un grand sourire espiègle et la jeune femme lui susurra, avant de l'embrasser :

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'aider à la retirer... ?

Sans que son amante n'ait besoin de le lui répéter, il dégrafa sa robe qui glissa sur le sol. En ce moment, tout ce que ressentait Break était un amour profond qu'il savait enfin partagé, et c'était beau, si beau... Ce moment qu'ils vécurent ensemble, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un, leur amour pouvant enfin exploser avait été le moment le plus merveilleux que notre chapelier avait connu. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, tout les deux continuèrent ces rendez-vous amoureux secrets et enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Abysse, Break se sentait vraiment heureux, vraiment comblé. Cependant... Ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire et arriva un moment où la femme qu'il aimait dut être alitée. Son état était désormais plus terrible que jamais et on avait l'impression que la mort flottait dans sa chambre, attendant pour pouvoir l'emmener. C'était dur, si dur de la voir comme ça ! Elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne riait plus... elle ne pouvait plus marcher, elle était trop faible pour ça...

Miss Sharon venait de partir se coucher ce soir-là quand Break entra dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière était allongée et semblait dormir. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Il la regarda longuement, douloureusement, sentant son coeur se briser doucement dans sa poitrine. C'était comme une torture qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, comme un supplice interminable ! Ils avaient vécu un amour passionné, vif et fort, mais cependant si court... Ils savaient que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, et pourtant ils avaient quand même voulu vivre leur amour parce qu'ils avaient voulu vivre chaque moment comme s'il était le dernier, afin de ne jamais regretter. Ils avaient été des amants maudits, car la mort allait prendre l'un d'eux et ainsi les empêcher de vivre jusqu'au bout leur amour... Désormais, voir cette femme qu'il aimait aux portes de la mort lui semblait plus douloureux que jamais ! Il la regardait de ce même air triste et désespéré que quelques jours auparavant, dans le kiosque...

-Xerxes, je t'en pris cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux-là Xerxes... Tu n'imagine pas comme j'ai mal de te voir comme ça...

Il sursauta. Shelly était réveillée et le regardait d'un air triste. Il soupira doucement.

-Pardon mais je ne peux changer mon regard. Après tout les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et au fond de moi, je souffre tellement que je ne pourrais pas même feindre la joie...

-Je suis désolée que tu ait à supporter ça...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser lady Shelly.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit geste de tête et sourit tristement. Elle plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de son amant.

-Xerxes, est ce que je peux te demander de me rendre un service... ?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez milady

-... S'il te plait, prends soin de Sharon, je te la confie...

- Bien évidemment, je ne la quitterai jamais, je veillerai toujours sur elle.

-Fait attention à toi, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je reviendrais te donner une bonne correction mon cher Xerxes ! menaça-elle avec un demi-sourire

Il rit doucement.

-Je prendrai soin d'elle, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Bien, je suis rassurée dans ce cas. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un objet qu'elle tendit à Break. Ce dernier regarda ledit objet d'un oeil ahurit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Shelly lui offrait ceci.

-Qu...

-Elle ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. C'est moi qui l'ai faite tu sais !

Une petite poupée à la peau bleue vêtue d'une longue robe rose. Elle avait deux yeux ronds et un grand sourire un peu effrayant. Break la prit dans ses mains et la regarda sous tout les angles avant de sourire.

-Si, elle me plait beaucoup, je vous remercie.

Il posa l'étrange poupée sur son épaule avec un sourire satisfait et Shelly rit doucement.

-J'ai pensé que Emily lui irait à merveille ! Annonça-elle

-C'est sûr, ce prénom me plait bien ! déclara une étrange voix semblant venir de la poupée

La jeune duchesse fit les yeux ronds.

-Avouez que je suis doué comme ventriloque ! Ricana Break

-C'est toi qui l'a faite parler ?! Waouh, bravo ! Sourit Shelly, impressionnée

-Merci. Ce cadeau me touche beaucoup, je la garderait toujours avec moi, partout où j'irai.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Le silence plana un moment. Un silence gêné, un silence lourd... Break regardait fixement sa maîtresse, imprimant chacun des traits de son visage afin de ne jamais l'oublier, ce visage qui lui avait apporté tant de réconfort et qu'il ne reverrait bientôt plus jamais... Dans si peu de temps elle allait partir pour toujours et cette idée le détruisait ! Il les avait retenues, il les avait retenues pendant longtemps mais c'en était trop et enfin, il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de son unique oeil. Pas beaucoup, deux ou trois à peine, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de pleurer après tout ! Immédiatement, le visage de la jeune duchesse s'attendrit et s'attrista aussi.

-Je t'en pris Xerxes, ne pleure pas...

L'albinos sécha furtivement ses joues, semblant presque un peu honteux d'avoir craqué devant elle.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est humain de pleurer, tu n'a pas à en avoir honte. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux voir aucune larme sur ton visage, d'accord Xerxes ?

-... Oui lady Shelly...

La jeune femme posa une main sur la joue du borgne et le regarda d'un air sérieux mais tendre en même temps.

-Ne me pleure pas, ne te laisse pas tomber parce que je ne suis plus là. Tu dois continuer à vivre, tu as une tâche à accomplir. Garde à l'oeil tes priorités.

Il esquissa un fin sourire un peu triste.

-... Oui lady Shelly, je le sais... Je dois aussi m'occuper de miss Sharon.

-C'est vrai. Alors ne te laisse pas abattre, jamais ! Continue d'avancer, toujours ! Si tu tombe, et bien relève-toi, si tu te perd, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide aux gens qui sont là pour toi, et continue de te battre jusqu'au bout, peut-importe le prix !

Ces mots touchèrent Break au coeur. Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait et qu'il ferait ce que lui avait dit sa maîtresse coûte que coûte !

-Oui, lady Shelly, j'ai compris tout ça.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je peux partir l'esprit tranquille... Je sais que ma chère Sharon est entre de bonnes mains, et que mon cher Xerxes sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Tout deux échangèrent un sourire, puis Break se pencha afin d'embrasser sa bien-aimée. Leur baiser fut délicat, tendre et amoureux. Ils savaient que ce serait peut-être le dernier, alors ils en profitèrent comme jamais ! Finalement, Sheryl entra dans la chambre pour signaler à Break qu'il devrait laisser Shelly se reposer, et il lâcha à contre-coeur la main de la jeune femme qu'il avait prise dans la sienne et qu'elle serrait, comme avec la force du désespoir. Leurs regards étaient remplis de douleur alors qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux, susurrant un "je t'aime", puis l'albinos regagna sa chambre, le coeur lourd.

Car en effet, ce soir-là, ils s'étaient parlé pour la dernière fois. Shelly partit rejoindre les cieux dans la nuit et quand Break l'apprit au petit matin, il en fut anéantit ! Il se sentait comme si une part de lui était morte avec sa maîtresse. Il ne voulait pas y croire, elle allait tant lui manquer... Son visage qu'il avait essayé de retenir au mieux, il ne le reverrait jamais... jamais... jam-

-Eh Break, j'apprécierait que tu te concentre un peu plus ! A quoi ça sert que j'essaye de t'enseigner la danse si tu ne fait aucun effort, hein ?!

L'albinos sortit de sa torpeur et de ses souvenirs pour reporter son attention sur miss Sharon qui le fixait d'un air furieux. Il esquissa un sourire. Comme Shelly, Sharon n'avait jamais renoncé à essayer de lui apprendre à danser mais c'était vraiment peine perdue !

-Pardon miss.

-Bon, on reprend ! soupira la jeune lady

Ils recommencèrent à danser. Break fixa longtemps sa jeune maîtresse pendant ce moment et il sourit encore. C'était faux, ce visage magnifique qu'avait lady Shelly, il le revoyait à travers miss Sharon qui ressemblait tant à sa mère... C'était un réconfort pour lui. C'était comme si elle était encore là, avec lui, en quelques sortes... Et juste ça suffisait à adoucir un peu sa peine d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait... A jamais.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je suis **persuadée** qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre Break et Shelly, c'est O-BLI-GÉ !

Et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et il y a quelques indices qui laisseraient penser que j'ai raison !

1- Dans le tome 12, Break dit, en parlant de Sharon "A mes yeux elle est précieuse... Comme si elle était ma propre fille ! " En supposant qu'il soit sortit avec sa mère et qu'il ait donc été en quelques sortes son "beau-père", ça pourrait explique qu'il la considère comme sa fille !

2- Dans le CD Drama _A side episode of Unbirthday_ dont le script est dans le tome 18.5, nous apprenons que Break préfère les filles qui ont de grosses poitrines,et là Reim dit "C'est vrai que Lady Shelly est plutôt bien pourvue de ce coté-là". Excusez-moi mais vu la façon dont il le dit, en particulier à cause du "c'est vrai", on peut conclure que au minimum Break craquait pour elle.

Enfin après ce ne sont que mes suppositions hein... Si vous, vous ne trouvez pas ça plausible bah...

C'est votre droit mais me cassez pas mon délire, je trouve qu'ils font un trop beau couple !

Bref.

Laissez vos avis et bonne journée/soirée !

A bientôt !


End file.
